New Year's Night
by Courtlynn D
Summary: Maureen and Joanne have a fun night at home after partying for New Years. One shot. MoJo obviously. Please R & R!


**A/N: I just wanted to post this before I went to bed! I know it's a little early for New Years but the moment I finish something, I immediately want to post it and I finshed this a half and hour ago.....Wow, over 1,000 words. That's really new for me...yay for writing!**

* * *

"_POOKIE!!! I LOVE YOU!_" Maureen runs and shouts over the balcony of her and Joanne's apartment, still really drunk from the New Years Party with the Bohos.

"Maureen!" Joanne half laughs, half says, "What're you doing? I'm right behind you!" Joanne runs out on the balcony and hugs Maureen from behind. Maureen leans into the embrace, closing her eyes, enjoying Joanne's warmth and affection.

"I just thought of an amazing idea right now." Maureen murmurs, slurring her words a bit.

"What?"

Maureen turns around and lustfully looks straight into Joanne's eyes. "We should do it right here, right now"

Joanne rolls her eyes, "Maureen, it's at least 39 degrees out here."

"The friction will keep us warm!"

"Honey, you're really drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying" Maureen purrs, tugging at Joanne's clothes and snuggling closer. "You. Me. Balcony. Now."

Joanne shakes her head. "You are the most ridiculous woman I have ever met."

"Oh, you love me anyway!" Maureen half yells, still incredibly tipsy.

"Yes I do, but that's still not getting you in my pants. It's cold, I'm tired, lets go inside and have some hot chocolate."

"Mmmmm," Maureen licks her lips, "So we get some of that, and then we have hot steamy love?"

"Well..." Joanne contemplates, "...I dunno."

"Aw!" Maureen pouts "You're such a killjoy!"

Joanne chuckles "C'mon. Let's get inside. I'm freezing." Joanne pulls Maureen back into their much warmer apartment. They both still had all their coats and hats on so they both immediately removed them, Joanne hanging on hers on a coat rack and Maureen throwing hers on the loveseat and plopping down on the couch. Joanne walks over to the kitchen, pulling out the cocoa mix out of the cupboard, milk from the fridge, and two mugs. Two minutes later, Joanne pulls out two steaming cups of hot chocolate out of the microwave. Grabbing the whipped cream can, Joanne carefully makes her way to the couch, where Maureen has been, the TV on to some random news channel and puts their mugs on the coffee table.

"Do you want whipped cream on your hot chocolate, sweetie?" Joanne asks holding up the can.

Smirking Maureen sexily says, "Yes, but I donët want it in my mug."

Confusion crosses Joanne's face, "Then where do you want it?"

"All over my woman's hot chocolate skin!" Maureen pounces on Joanne, snatching the can away from her and spraying whipped cream all over her gilfriends face. Laughing the whole time, Joanne manages to steal the can back and get a little of the whipped cream on Maureen's face as well. She then throws the can across the room and out of reach. They both look at each other's cream covered faces and burst into hysterics.

Gasping for air, Maureen manages squeal out a sentence, "I got you so good Joanne! You don't even know!"

"Well I didn"t such a bad job either!" Joanne remarks, poking at Maureen's white, fluffy chin. "Throw a Christmas hat on you and I could call you Santa!"

"Ooohhhh!" Maureen suddenly exclaims, "New idea! New idea!"

"Oh god..." Joanne rolls her eyes, "I'm almost scared on what it's gonna be."

"Oh you'll like it a lot." Maureen moves closer to Joanne's face and slowly licks off a little bit of the whipped cream of Joanne's cheek. A wave of pleasure washes over Joanne, but she still felt really tired and wasn't in the mood for sex at all.

"Now, now. We'll be having none of that." Joanne gets up and walks over to the kitchen and grabs a towel to wipe of her face, leaving a grumpy Maureen, pouting, on the couch.

Looking over and seeing Maureen's sour expression, Joanne tries to reason with her. "I'm sorry Honeybear. I'm just not feeling up to it, but that doesn't mean we can't snuggle?"

Maureen sighs, "Well...it's better than nothing." The diva opens her arms and lets Joanne curl up against her chest. They both grab their hot chocolates (Now a luke-warm chocolate since it had been a half an hour since they made it) and watched all the new year festivities still going on all the news channels.

"Joanne?" Maureen questions after a long silence.

"What is it?"

"What did you resolve to do better for New Years?"

Joanne paused for a few seconds, "I resolved to be a better lawyer and a harder worker so I could provide more for us."

Maureen chuckles, "If you work any harder than you do now, you're going to be diagnosed as a workaholic."

"Well, a lot rides on my profession." Joanne somberly comments, ìI just want to be the best at it."

Maureen smiles inwardly at this. Joanne has always been such a perfectionist. It hasn't been as intense as it was when they had first started dating but Joanne still had her little crazy, OCD moments.

After a minute or two Joanne asked what Maureen resolved to do.

"Oh, you'll think it's stupid..." Maureen grumbles

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's all mushy and it's about you."

"Well now I have to hear it. Come on, it can't be that bad."

"But-" Maureen starts but Joanne gives her a stern look. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! My New Years resolution was to be the perfect girlfriend for you. The kind of girlfriend you deserve."

"Sweetie, you're already the kind of girlfriend I want. I love you and you are already perfect the way you are." Joanne turns around and gives Maureen a peck on the cheek. Maureen isn't convinced.

"Yeah, right." Maureen scoffs, "If I'm the girlfriend you deserve, then I'm terrified to know what you did."

"Maureen," Joanne turns around again, looking straight into Maureen's eyes, "I love you. With my whole heart. You make my life exciting and fun. My heart swells double with love every time I look at you. You are an amazing woman and I wouldn't want anyone else to be with me here tonight."

Tears spring to Maureen's eyes at her girlfriend's loving words. "I love you too, Joanne. I am so lucky to have you here with me." They both lean into a short, beautiful kiss and wrap themselves in each others arms, basking in the glow of their love until they both peacefully drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So, do you like it? I was feeling a little guilty that Maureen couldn't get any action. -sigh- Ah well...Please review and give me feedback!**


End file.
